Ode à la sucette par Draco Malfoy
by Hisokaren
Summary: La naïveté de Draco dépasse parfois l’entendement… où la virginité peut dans certaines circonstances être un souci… Drabble long ou OS Court lol.


Auteuse : Moua

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Ode à la sucette par Draco Malfoy.

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Résumé _: La naïveté de Draco dépasse parfois l'entendement… où la virginité peut dans certaines circonstances être un souci… Drabble.

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES. HUMOUR. **

_Couple _: **HPSS dans le HPDM **Euh… Comment expliquer ? n.n''

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n...

_Statu _: **Long drabble ou petit OS lol… n.n'' **

_Rating _: **T**

_Note _:

Me revoilou n.n… Après de très longs mois d'absence, je reviens comme promis pour vous ennuyer encore… Ahlala. Ça n'a pas été facile de me remettre à l'écriture, mais ça m'a beaucoup plu. Une petite histoire pour signer mon retour, avant que je ne poste la suite de mes fictions en cours n.n…

_Note Bis _:

Bien ! Maintenant, euh… Comment dire ?

C'est une fiction que je dédie à **Ishtar** –_parce que j'adore Neko lol_-, **Dalou28** –_parce qu'elle m'a fait mourir de rire, bien que ce soit à ses dépens lol_- et **Vif** –_parce que comme les deux folles précédentes elle aime Sevy_.

**Ceci est un pseudo Snarry sous couvert d'un Drarry**… Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ?… M'enfin ce n'est pas le plus important… Le plus important est que là, je vais me faire canarder des deux côtés…

D'un côté les Drarryste outrés que je puisse même imaginer un Snarry et de l'autre Ishtar avec son bazooka, outrée de voir finir ça en Drarry… Hum… Je vais sauver ma peau comment moi ? O.o

Bonne lecture quand même n.n''…

**Ma Vif, cette fiction est un petit cadeau pour toi aussi, d'où la raison pour laquelle tu la découvres maintenant n.n… **

_**ODE A LA SUCETTE PAR DRACO MALFOY**_

Harry aimait les grosses.

Severus aimait les petites.

Harry en avait une petite.

Severus en avait une grosse.

**HPSSHPSSHPSS**

_« Pénis ? Mais qui te parle de pénis Potter ? »_

_« Euh… Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ? »_

_« Écoute, c'est très important pour moi. Tu sais très bien que c'est le premier article que je vais publier dans le Journal de Poudlard, alors ne commence pas hein ! »_

_« Mais je ne commence rien Draco, ce n'est pas de ma faute si… Si… Enfin, tu vois bien ce que tu as écrit non ? »_

_Haussement de sourcil. Soupir désespéré._

_« Bref ! Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour le montrer à Granger ? Venant de son journaliste préféré elle ne pourra pas dire non. »_

_« Euh… »_

_« Harry, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? »_

_« Euuuhhh…. »_

_« Harry ! »_

_« Oui, oui mon ange, tu peux. »_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry avait celle dont rêvait Severus.

Severus avait celle dont rêvait Harry.

Harry voulait celle de Severus.

Pour la lécher.

Severus voulait celle d'Harry.

Pour la sucer.

**HPSSHPSSHPSS**

_« Potter… »_

_« Oui, Severus. Oui, je lui ai dit que c'était ridicule et que ça prêtait à confusion, non il refuse d'écrire autre chose et oui, il a toujours la ferme intention de l'apporter à Hermione. Quant à savoir pourquoi ? C'est paraît-il de notre faute… »_

_« Notre faute ? Je ne vois pas… »_

_« Honey Dukes. Dimanche dernier. Troisième rayon… »_

_« Oh… »_

_« Non, pas Oh ! C'est votre filleul, faites quelque chose ! »_

_« Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il nous avait vu et qu'il… qu'il… Bref ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse !? »_

_« Je ne sais pas moi ! Une potion contre la naïveté pathologique ! »_

_« Il n'y a pas de potion contre cette forme de naïveté, Potter… Mais il y a bien un autre moyen…»_

_« Lequel ? »_

_« Utilisez votre sucette. Aussi petite soit-elle… »_

_« Dites-moi que vous faites de l'humour… »_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Celle d'Harry était longue et fine…

Facile d'accès – _et là je parle bien évidemment de la mise en bouche_ -, rose sur toute la longueur et foncée sur le bout, elle donnait à Severus l'envie folle de la gober d'un coup et de la sucer avec toute la ferveur dont il était capable… Veinée de rouge, elle pétillait sur la langue et lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Celle de Severus était courte et large…

Difficile d'accès – _et là je parle et de la mise en bouche et du dépaquetage_-, rouge et lisse, elle donnait à Harry l'envie folle de la lécher, de la mordiller, et parfois même de la croquer tant le désir pouvait parfois lui être insoutenable. Elle glissait sur la langue, elle était douce et sucrée sur le palais et le faisait nager au beau milieu des nuages.

Alors pour une fois…

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Severus…

Severus plongea le sien dans celui d'Harry…

Et ce fut…

**HPSSHPSSHPSS**

_« Euh non, j'en peux plus là… Désolée. »_

_« Je sais Hermione, et crois-moi… J'ai eu du mal à le terminer… Severus aussi d'ailleurs. »_

_« Et il y a de quoi ! Non Ron, si tu veux vomir, tu as les toilettes sur ta droite. Bref ! Harry, sérieusement, il ne veut pas que je publie ça, si ? »_

_« … »_

_« McGonagall n'acceptera jamais ! Même dans la rubrique des faits divers, sauf si il rajoute un meurtre à la fin, mais Snape n'a pas le droit de te tuer et inversement.»_

_« Hermione, tu es la rédactrice en chef de ce journal tu peux bien… »_

_« Harry ! Le journal de Poudlard n'est pas une feuille de choux érotique ! »_

_« Oui je sais bien, mais il parle de sucettes dedans ! »_

_« Je l'avais remarqué oui… » _

_« Non mais pas ces sucettes-là, les autres sucettes, les vraies ! Enfin celles avec du sucre quoi ! »_

_« Le problème c'est que… »_

_« Oui je sais, je sais ! »_

_« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi naïf ? Qu'il ne se rende pas compte de… »_

_« J'en sais rien… »_

_« Harry. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Est-ce que Draco est toujours vierge ? »_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

_« Harry qu'est-ce que tu... MMmm ? »_

_« Tais-toi Draco ! Tais-toi, et laisse-toi faire ! »_

_**FIN n.n…**_

Euh… Euh… EEEEUUUHHHHH… Comment dire ?

C'est monstrueux, je sais, mdr… Mais que voulez-vous ? En regardant un chien promener son maître –_non, non, vous avez bien lu. Dans la mesure où le maître se laisser traîner par le chien, ma formulation est juste_- cette idée est entrée dans ma tête et a fait son petit bout de chemin.

Alors pardonnez ce petit écrit douteux, et laissez-moi quand même une review pour me faire plaisir lol…

Même si c'est pour me fustiger, ou critiquer à grand renfort de vilains mots –_tortures diverses_- mon manque total d'inspiration pour cette fiction.

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

**PS **: Je remercie Ishtar qui pour le coup –_s'est bien marrée ouf, mon popotin est sauvé_- m'a bétalectée n.n…

**Ishtar **: Oui, je suis morte de rire, et je crois que je vais te pardonner parce que mon Sevy d'amour en a une grosse, ceci dit, franchement Hisokaren tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir mêlé mon pauvre petit chaton innocent à tant de perversion ! LOL !


End file.
